The invention relates to rehabilitation of concrete median barriers used on roadways to provide a safety barrier between opposing vehicle traffic traveling on the roadway or to provide a safety device between the roadway and a physical structure such as a bridge structure, wall, or other permanent roadway appurtenance. Presently, cast-in-place and/or precast concrete barrier rail is the predominant traffic safety barrier rail used on roadways by engineers as a safe and practical way to separate opposing traffic lanes where a wide median is not available, or to protect vehicles from roadside hazards.
Typical concrete barrier rails are constructed by casting concrete into forms that provide the final desired shape such as the popular “Jersey” barrier, single-sloped barrier rail, or other barrier rail configurations used in the transportation industry and accepted by governmental agencies, such as state DOT's and the Federal Highway Administration.
Many existing concrete barrier rails have been in place for more than fifty years and are now showing signs of deterioration and aging problems. Addressing the issue of these old and deteriorating barrier rails is a major concern for transportation agencies.
One substantial problem concerns reconstruction of the existing barrier rail while maintaining a safe travel condition for the vehicles utilizing the roadway. To demolish the existing barrier rail, erect formwork, and place concrete into the forms within the vicinity of live traffic conditions is both time consuming and costly. Moreover, an even greater issue with this method of barrier replacement is that, during the reconstruction, vehicles on the roadway may be exposed to an unsafe condition caused by the need for temporary traffic control in the absence of the existing barrier rail that is being reconstructed.
Temporary traffic control often restricts the work zone area and, most likely, the traveled lanes of roadway as well. This results in a less than desirable situation as it relates to the safety of the drivers of the roadway vehicles and to the construction work force. From a timing standpoint, the more labor intensive the method of reconstruction is has a direct correlation to the amount of time it takes to reconstruct a traffic barrier which ultimately increases the hazard exposure to both construction workers and the traveling public. Therefore, the element of “time” is critical in the reconstruction of aging and deteriorating existing barrier rail. Cost efficiency is also paramount to the reconstruction of aging and deteriorating barrier rail. Demolition of existing barrier rail and reconstruction of new barrier rail is very costly.
Measures that must be taken to maintain a safe roadway during reconstruction of barrier rail adds even more costs and time to the whole process of barrier rail replacement. Agencies and municipalities typically have limited funds available to them for capital improvement projects. It would be desirable to provide a cost efficient barrier rail reconstruction system allowing public monies to go further in terms of the quantity of aging traffic barrier rail that gets replaced.